Special events
The special events (Supesharu Ebento) are events in the Nebula Academy who is heading by the Headmistress Mitsuki and Miku and also the others girls. Description The special events are heading by Miku and her mother the Headmistress Mitsuki and Sophie and the others,they participate at many events like the Rainbow Stars Parade or the Trend Collections Fashion Show. The principal girls who participate in those events are: Miku Hatsune,Sophie Rodriguez,Éléonore Gracielli,Flora Evergreen,Cindy Le Fort,Pauline Le Loin,Sora Shirokaze,Mia Suzuki,Sunny Kiyomizu and Kagami Fukaishiro,but Kagami was inserted in those events when she start her debuts. But there is a pinch on it...Bell (Renjoji) is jealous of Miku because she is the top idol and she is always trying with Wakana and Otoha to becomes the one in those events. Events *'Rainbow Stars Parade': (Renboo Sutaa Paredo) Its a special events who Miku and the others participate and all of the girls for a few weeks will perform a special live concert with a constellation dress they already have or will have,Kagami was the last to be included on it. *Best Duo Cup (Besuto Duo Kuppu) During the Best Duo Cup the girls are forming a duo to perfom in the cup and create their units the duos participating are: Moonlight*Sunshine,Spice,Vivid Girls,Feathers and Rock Belts. The scores and the rankings are affiched during a few weeks and determined who is the best duo. *'White Tiger Representative Girl Audition': (Howaito Taiga Repuresentatibu Gaaru Odishion) The brand of biscuits White Tiger is searching an image girl for reprensentating the brand,Sophie who is a fan of those biscuits decided to participate for the audition and Midashi gives her a rare coords for her brand Sun of Espanã and pass the audition. The featured song is kira.pata.shining. *'Ethnic Girl Audition': (Esunikku Gaaru Odishion) The Ethnic Girl Audition is an audition featured this audition is Exotic China its an audition for choosen the representative model of Pauline's favourite brand,she instantly decided to registered at the audition. The top designer of Exotic China gives her a constellation dress for the occasion. The featured song is Blowin' in the Mind. *'Trend Collection Fashion Show': (Torendo Korekushon Fasshon Sho) Those auditions are featured the trend collections who Miku and her friends are partcipating,Kagami was included at the 2nd trend collection and the others two. The trends collection are: *2014 Trend Collection Animal (torendo korekushon animaru) This trend collection theme is animals,the brand for the occasion create rare coords with an animal motif who correspond at the style and the type of the brands the animals are: tiger (Sun of Espanã),fish (Crystal Ocean),rabbit (Fantasy Tales),zebra (Carnival Circus),lezard (Exotic China), python (Diamond Sky),cow (Alpine Gardens),dog (Western Rock) and dove (Blue Moon Queen) *2014 Trend Collection Jewels (torendo korekushon juouerusu) Its an another trend collection and the theme is jewels and the top designers choose a respective jewel for the coords: ruby (Sun of Espanã),sapphire (Crystal Ocean),morganit (Fantasy Tales), topaz (Carnival Circus),emerald (Exotic China),lapis-lazuli (Diamond Sky),quartz (Apline Gardens), amethyst,onyx (Mysterious Black Alice) and lunar stone (Blue Moon Queen). *2014 Trend Collection Summer Marine (Torendo Korekushon Suma Marinu) The trend collection is coming this week and the theme is summer and navy clothing the coords are different and it has stripes and summer motives on it those are not different theme of it because its the same for everyone. *2014 Trend Collection Future (Torendo Korekushon Mirai) This time,Miku and their friend will choose the theme and the majority is future so the top designers designed rare coords with a future and space themed and also featured a new stage. *2014 Trend Collection Flowers (Torendo Korekushon Furawaasu) This trend collection's theme is flowers the flowers are different cause the type of the brand those flowers are: rose (Sun of Espanã), iris (Crystal Ocean),cherry blossom (Fantasy Tales),clover (Exotic China) , orange tulip (Carnival Circus), blue violet (Diamond Sky),sunflower (Alpine Gardens),purple orchid (Western Rock) black rose (Mysterious Black Alice) and white rose (Blue Moon Queen). *Constellation Fashion Show (Konsuterashon Fasshon Sho) The constellation fashion show is a special event who Miku and her friends are participating and the 11 girls will together participate at this audition all wearing a constellation premium dress and realize a Prism Live with Constellation Jumps (the constellation jumps are special jumps when the idol is wearing a constellation dress and do high-level jumps who correspond at the zodiac of the idol.) *Prism Girls Show (Purizumu Gaarusu Sho) Its a special prism show and all of the girls will participate and do a Prism Live with their sevent coords and who also participate at many events like fashion shows or live concerts together they create a group called Summer Pearls (Summa Parusu) and also received special dress by their mascots who are their seventh coord and as an evolved level (except Kagami). Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Miscellaneous